l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1133
}} Events * Otaku Kamoko set among the stars. * Otaku family changes their name to the Utaku family. * Isawa Tomo returns through Oblivion's Gate and briefly reassumes the mantle of Master of Water. * The ronin Kado is exposed as a kolat and disappears. * Ikoma Sume becomes Kitsu Motso's hatamoto and Ikoma Daimyo. * The Murame vassal family is founded. * The Noroko vassal family is founded. * Tsuruchi Ichiro becomes the Tsuruchi Daimyo. * Isawa Norikazu becomes the Oracle of Fire. * The Satoshi vassal family is founded. * The Blue Fur Warren is created. * The Dragon of Water deposites the geisha Hatsuko and her son Kaneka back to Rokugan. Month of the Hare * Kitsu Motso assumes command of the Lion armies and begins a campaign to root out the corruption of the Lion. * Crane Civil War: Daidoji Uji swears a new oath of fealty to Doji Kuwanan, ending the Crane Civil War. * The ronin Sanzo is driven insane by the Bloodsword Ambition, attacking and mortally wounding Toturi I in the Phoenix lands. Month of the Dragon * After temporarily breaking free of the Lying Darkness's control, Toturi I weds Oracle of the Void Isawa Kaede then commits seppuku, with Matsu Hiroru serving as his second. With his death, Kaede becomes Empress of Rokugan. * Ryosei refuses the marriage with Yoritomo and the Fox Clan leaves the Yoritomo's Alliance. * The Unicorn Clan destroys the Dark Moto in the Battle of Twilight Mountains, ending the Moto War. * The Kami Shinjo ascends to the Celestial Heavens. * The minions of the Lying Darkness slaughters the ancestors in Yomi, Yume-do, Gaki-do, Toshigoku, and Meido. * The Mantis Clan retreats to their home island. It marks the end of the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands. * Naka Kuro sacrifices himself to destroy all the spawn of the Darkness who disguised themselves as Phoenix. * Togashi Hoshi leading the united Dragon Clan meets Toturi Kaede and plans how to fight the Lying Darkness. Month of the Serpent * Ryoshun meets Ginawa and Matsu Hiroru at Volturnum. * The Empress Toturi Kaede reveals in the Imperial Court the existence of the Lying Darkness. * The gathered Empire armies march to Volturnum to save their ancestors. * Iuchi Karasu and Kuni Yori are imprisoned inside a Pearl Prison. * The Elemental Dragons gives guidance to the Empire. * Okura no Oni betrays her father and dies at Akuma no Oni's claws. Month of the Horse * The Empire armies fight the minions of the Lying Darkness and the Shadowlands in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. The Gate opens for a time allowing an army of Returned Spirits who join the fight alongside the Empire armies. * Toturi returns through Oblivion's Gate. * Kachiko lures Shosuro to the Sleeping Lake and both die. * Isawa Hochiu kills Goju Adorai and destroys Oblivion's Gate. * Hitomi names the Lying Darkness, as Akodo, destroying it. This event marks the end of the War Against Shadow. * The Dragon of Air takes the last scrap of the Nothing. He twists and becomes the Shadow Dragon, avoiding the return of the Lying Darkness in the future. Month of the Goat * The Akodo family is restored by Toturi I and Akodo Ginawa becomes its new Daimyo. Battles * End of the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands. * Battle of Twilight Mountains. * End of the Moto War. * Battle of Oblivion's Gate. * End of the War Against Shadow. Births * Doji Kurohito * Iuchi Ietsuna * Kakita Buraku * Kakita Noritoshi * Katsu * Soshi Uidori * Soshi Miroko * Soshi Yukimi * Yoritomo Kumiko Deaths * Abresax * Agasha Fukishi in the Month of the Horse * Agasha Toruma * Agasha Tsutomu * Asahina Tsukiyoka in the Month of the Horse * Asako Saburo in the Month of the Serpent * Bayushi Aramoro in the Month of the Horse * Bayushi Kachiko in the Month of the Serpent * Chinoko * Dairya * Dashmar * Dangai * Daidoji Kyobu * Doji Kuwanan * Doji Shizue * Dragon of Air in the Month of the Horse * Eshru * The Exalted Ugu in the Month of the Serpent * Fuzake Garou in the Month of the Horse * Goju Adorai in the Month of the Horse * Heichi Chokei * Hida Amoro * Hida Tampako * Hitomi Iyojin * Ikoma Gunjin * Ikoma Tsanuri * Iuchi Katta * Kado * Kakita Ariteko * Kakita Toshimoko * Kaouta * Kural Rafiq * Matsu Hiroru * Matsu Morishigi * Mirumoto Mitoru * Mirumoto Sukune * Moshi Hito * Moshi Wakiza * Moto Chang * Moto Notu in the Month of the Dragon * Moto Sada in the Month of the Dragon * Naka Kuro in the Month of the Dragon * Okura no Oni in the Month of the Serpent * Orschat in the Month of the Serpent * Otomo Yayu in the Month of the Horse * Otaku Kamoko in the Month of the Dragon * Radakast * Shiba Seiko in the Month of the Horse * Shosuro in the Month of the Serpent * Shosuro Taushui * Togashi Yoshi * Toturi I in the Month of the Dragon * Yoritomo in the Month of the Horse * Yoritomo Furikae in the Month of the Horse * Yoritomo Makashi * Z'orr-tek Category:Timelines